The present invention relates to compounds, their use in the treatment or the prevention of viral disorders, including HIV. The present invention also relates to methods for the preparation of such compounds. The present invention also relates to pharmaceutical compositions comprising such compounds. The present invention also relates to the treatment of viral infections by the administration of a therapeutically efficient amount of such compounds.
The Acquired Immuno Deficiency Syndrome (AIDS) is a disease due to infection by the Human Immunodeficiency Virus (HIV). HIV is a retrovirus, belonging to the subclass of primate lentiviruses. Two types of HIV have been identified, HIV-1 and HIV-2. HIV-1 is responsible for the larger part of the AIDS global epidemic in the world, with virtually every country reporting cases.
Currently HIV infected patients are treated with Highly Active Anti Retroviral Therapies (HAART) that rely on a combination of several drugs belonging to different classes. Up to 2003, all approved anti-HIV drugs were inhibitors of the catalytic activity of two viral enzymes, Reverse Transcriptase (RT) inhibitors and Protease (PR) inhibitors. Reverse Transcriptase inhibitors include two different classes, Nucleoside/Nucleotide RT Inhibitors (NRTI) and Non Nucleoside RT Inhibitors (NNRTI). In 2003 a new class of Anti-retroviral drug (ARV), Fusion inhibitor (Enfuvirtide) was introduced (Cervia et al, Clin Infect Dis., 2003, 37(8):1102-6). And lately, in 2007, two other classes of ARV were approved, Entry inhibitors (Maraviroc (Pfizer)) targeting the CCR5 co-receptor, and Integrase inhibitors (Raltegravir (Merck)) (Hughes et al, J Infect., 2008, 57(1):1-10.). Although these three novel drugs were very useful to treat patients in therapeutic failure due to multiresistance to RT and PR inhibitors, resistance mutations against these drugs have already been reported.
Although the development of these potent anti-HIV drugs, has allowed HIV-infected people to live longer and to benefit of a higher quality of life, it is clear that these drugs do not cure the HIV infection. Moreover, their prolonged use often results in significant toxicity and in the emergence of drug-resistant viruses. Importantly, the ability of HIV to establish latent reservoirs early in the course of infection ensures the persistence of the virus even in the face of intensive drug therapy and vigorous antiviral immune response.
Thus, there is a continuous need for the development of novel anti-HIV therapies or a 2008, 13(3):393-416.).
Document of Christ et al (Christ et al, Nat. Chem. Biol., 2010, 6: 442.) and documents WO 2007/131350, WO 2009/062285, WO 2009/062288, WO 2009/062289, WO 2009/062308, WO 2010/130034, WO 2010/130842, WO 2011/015641, WO2011/076765, WO 2012/003498 and WO 2012/0033735 describe partially or totally unsaturated heterocyclic derivatives as anti-HIV agents.
Document WO 2012/003497 describes napthyl derivatives as anti-HIV agents.
However, these compounds are different from the compounds according to the invention.